You're Beautiful
by twistvine
Summary: Years after the series ends, Duncan reflects on a certain someone, and her engagement to his brother.


**You're Beautiful**

**Summary: Years after the series ends, Duncan reflects on a certain someone, and her engagement to his brother. If you can't guess the pairings, then you need professional help.**

**Disclaimer: Song is James Blunt's, series is Lemony Snicket's, songfic is by **_**moi**_

_My life is brilliant._

Duncan angrily slammed a suitcase onto his bed. It seemed as if everyone's life was perfect, everyone's life but his. It was May, the weather was perfect, he had a great job as a reporter for the Daily Gazette, his sister was married to his best friend and they were expecting a child in a couple of months, Count Olaf was dead, and his brother was getting married. All should be fine, right? Wrong.

_  
My life is brilliant. _

_My love is pure. _

_I saw an angel. _

_Of that I'm sure. _

Duncan was in love with his brother's fiancé.

_  
She smiled at me on the subway. _

_She was with another man. _

_But I won't lose no sleep on that, _

_'Cause I've got a plan. _

He recalled the memory of that trip back from the museum. They had ridden the subway, of course, because they now lived in New York. Who's they? "They" was Duncan, his sister Isadora, his brother Quigley, his sister's husband Klaus, his younger sister Sunny, and his older sister, who was now engaged to Quigley. She had offered Duncan a shy smile, despite the fact that Quigley's arm was wrapped around her waist. Unfortunately, Quigley had seen this exchange and took Duncan aside, telling him that he needed to back off because she was his. Oh, how Duncan hated it when he said that. _She's mine_…like she was a possession of some sorts. Like she wasn't even a human being, just a toy for Quigley's amusement.

But even as he told himself that to make himself feel better, he knew in his heart that that wasn't the case. Quigley cared about her, loved her, and she loved him back. She loved his brother…not him.

_You're beautiful._

And she was. That day she had been wearing a flowing white dress and a hair ribbon (just like she used to when they were younger), the color of it matching her name.

_Violet._

_You're beautiful._

_You're beautiful, it's true. _

_I saw your face in a crowded place, _

_And I don't know what to do_

He remembered when he had first met Violet. A crowded cafeteria with rude and violent children might seem not so romantic, but as he saved her and her siblings from the despicable Carmelita, well…

I guess you could say it was love at first sight. Only apparently it was one-sided.

_  
'Cause I'll never be with you. _

Duncan loved his brother, but come on! As soon as they were all reunited, the first thing Quigley _had_ to do was hook up with the girl that his triplet brother had a crush on.

Well, you know what they say: Crushes crush. 

_Yeah, she caught my eye, _

_As we walked on by. _

_And I don't think that I'll see her again, _

_But we shared a moment that will last till the end. _

He was angry, and felt guilty at the same time. Quigley and Violet loved each other. He had no right to come between them.

But he would always remember kissing her in the Prufrock Prepartory library. To most people, it wouldn't be a big deal, especially because he kissed her quickly and lightly on her cheek, but Duncan had never been like most people. He would always remember that kiss, no matter what happened in the future.

_You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful. _

_You're beautiful, it's true. _

_I saw your face in a crowded place, _

_And I don't know what to do, _

_'Cause I'll never be with you. _

Duncan pulled his suitcase out of his small apartment, pausing to grab his mail out of his mailbox.

_You're beautiful._

_You're beautiful. _

_You're beautiful, it's true_

_There must be an angel with a smile on her face, _

_When she thought up that I should be with you. _

He sorted through his mail as he waited for the bus to come by. Bills, bills, junk mail, letter from Fiona, _letter from Violet._

His heart lurched and he tore it open. Huh, a card.

Ms. Violet Baudelaire and Mr. Quigley Quagmire are proud to announce their engagement and hope that you will attend the marriage ceremony, taking place…

He stopped reading. He didn't care. He wouldn't come. He wouldn't tell them why.

Violet would know.

_But it's time to face the truth,_

He balled up the invitation and threw it into a trashcan. He missed, but he could care less.

The bus pulled up to the curb and Duncan quickly got on board, handing the driver his bus pass. Settling into a seat, the truth hit him hard.

Whatever he did to pull Violet and Quigley apart, it wouldn't work. Or it would, but Violet would never forgive him. He was an optimist to think she would ever date him. He was done being an optimist.

_I'm a realist,_ he thought to himself. _Because_…

_I will never be with you_

**Sad, stupid, sappy? Let me know what you think by pressing that little button down there and reviewing this story.**


End file.
